Ice and Water
by MayaxZer0Always
Summary: The five ninjas are finally done fighting. Well, until a "threat" rises. Two of them. One is a whole new villian. The other...she's sorta new, or, well, she's just...don't mess with her. Just don't—you'd regret it. The new girl, she's what everybody in Ninjago refer to beautiful but deadly. What happens when she works with the ninja? And this new villain, he's just so new to this.
1. Part I: I Was Bored

**PART I: I WAS BORED**

"Finally! We can relax and sleep! And kick back." Cole announced, laying down on the deck of Destiny's Bounty.

"And I can finally plan another date with Nya." Jay added, walking past his probably now-sleeping friend.

"Indeed. I can use this time to meditate." Zane accommodated.

"Really? You guys like this? I find this completely dull. Right now, we could probably be beating up skeletons or trying to use our whirlwinds against snakes or—" Kai began.

"You're bored? It's...this is a nice change." Lloyd interrupted. He sat against the main mast, staring at the clouds.

Then Nya ran out onto the deck, nearly avoiding stepping on Cole.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but we have another...problem. Quite a few of them." she called.

They all groaned. Kai was the only one who shouted, "Yes! Finally! Now I can Spinjitzu a few bad guys!"

"Unless they do something to you first." Zane teased.

They all walked into the brigade, looking at the monitor. There, they saw two people. One, a villain who wore a lab coat and the other, an unknown warrior dressed in complete black and blue with a hood and mask on. They carried a bow and arrow.

"Hey, that archer likes blue. And the clothes look like mine." Jay remarked.

Nya laughed and nudged him in the ribs.

"Great. Two threats." Cole complained. For once, he was enjoying his relaxation.

"Yes! They won't know what hit them!" Kai shouted, triumphant.

"You know what to do, my team of ninja. Go!" Sensei ordered.

The five boys nodded, pulled their hoods over, and left.

Nya looked at him.

"Do you want me to get the medical supplies ready, Sensei?" she asked.

He nodded, answering, "You and my brother Garmadon can work on them. For sure, I'll know they'll come back injured."

She laughed, and added, "Especially if they just run in."

"I know, for one thing, Kai may do that."

**X) :D ;3 ~.~ o_o**

The ninjas ran down the streets of Ninjago City.

"Okay. First, we'll investigate this archer. Then we'll go see this lab person or whatever he is. He doesn't seem that much of a threat than this archer." Cole instructed.

They abruptly stopped to see the same hooded figure. Their first target stood there.

"This will be so easy!" Kai exclaimed.

"Um, Kai, what about the arrows?" Zane muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll use Spinjitzu! That'll get rid of this threat, and we can move onto the other."

Kai did so, spinning in place and transforming in a red fire whirlwind. He started moving towards the figure, who stood there in place.

_Oh man! This is too easy!_ He thought.

But instead, the figure spun too, and then a second whirlwind was created. They had enough strength to oppose Kai's Spinjitzu and sent him flying and crashing onto Lloyd.

"Hmm. So much for 'easy,' right?" Lloyd teased, getting his friend up.

The figure before them stopped spinning and resumed their still position.

"This is harder than expected. Hmm...Lloyd, use your powers. They won't dodge that." Cole ordered.

Lloyd used his elemental power, forming a glowing orb in his hands. Then he shot it at the archer.

Though the ninja saw that they had successfully jumped and missed the orb.

"How are we supposed to defeat a villain that can dodge all of our attacks?" Zane asked.

"Just stall them. Zane, freeze them with your sword. Then Lloyd, see if you can stun them." Cole replied.

They did as they were told. Zane pulled out his ice sword and shot a few shards of ice that froze their enemy's feet in place. Then Lloyd created another ball of energy and shot it. Successfully, Cole's plan worked, as usual. The figure flew back three feet and landed with a hard thud.

"Are they done?" Jay asked, walking forward.

Then an arrow was on his shoulder, and he saw the figure getting up. He fell down.

"Jay!" they shouted, running up to their friend.

"The arrow isn't poisoned." Zane told them, relieved.

"You have my fair warning. If you want no more harm to any of you, then come duel me. Tonight on the streets of Ninjago City when everyone is asleep." the figure spoke. Their voice was deep and cold.

"Oh you'll get a duel alright! Then you'll be the one whose ending up asleep!" Kai shouted, trying to race up but got held back by Lloyd.

"Alright. We'll be there." Cole answered, slinging one of Jay's arms behind his neck.

The figure nodded, and looked at Zane. He swore he saw them wink then turn and leave.

"Come on. We'll put that other guy off until tomorrow. Now, we need to take Jay back to the Bounty. Let's go." Cole added.

They all followed, though Zane hesitated.

"Hey, Frosty, coming?" Lloyd asked, looking at his friend.

He nodded, starting to follow.

**:D XD ;D O_O ^.^**

"Of all others, it has to be my boyfriend?!" Nya asked, rushing to aid Jay.

"Look, Nya, there wasn't much. It isn't our fault the archer tricked us." Kai replied.

"Jay, are you alright?" she continued.

Jay nodded, smiling. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"Nya, keep Jay here. Tonight, Zane, Lloyd, Kai, and I are all going to meet this archer for a duel." Cole instructed.

She nodded.

"But what do I tell Sensei?" she asked.

"Oh my uncle would know." Lloyd assured.

**T.T O_o :( :D (:**

That night, Zane, Lloyd, Kai and Cole all walked into the street.

"Where is this guy? I want to strangle him for what he did to Jay!" Kai asked, looking around anxiously.

"Right here." a harsh voice answered.

They all turned to see the figure standing before them, unarmed with their bow and arrow.

"There you are! Stand still, and—" Kai began, racing forward at the same time to hit them. Instead, he saw that they dodged all of his attacks. And then they grabbed him and threw him into his friends, knocking down Cole.

"Hold it, Kai! Or else we'd all be dead!" the Ninja of Earth ordered.

Then as Cole gave orders of how to attack, Zane managed to sneak away and behind their opponent.

Just at the time when Cole, Lloyd, and Kai were about to shout their "utter defeat," Zane managed to use his advantage and disarm their opponent by knocking them to the floor, then using Spinjitzu on them. Then he threw them on the ground, standing above them.

Just as he was sure their opponent would attack him, he heard them...laughing.

Sure enough, Lloyd, Kai, and Cole did too.

"Um...we didn't make a joke, so why are you laughing?" Kai asked.

Their opponent got up, answering, "One of your members had sneaked behind me and disarmed me. That's much smarter than what you three did."

"I didn't—it seemed the best place to fight you. As fighters don't often watch what is behind them." Zane replied. He noticed that the opponent they had fought was just a few inches shorter than him.

"Exactly why. So, in return, this is who I am." the figure replied, stepping away from them, and pulling down their mask. They threw back their hood to reveal long coal-black hair and stunning ocean-blue eyes.

Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane were shocked. What they thought to be a male was a really pretty female.

Zane was the first to recover and asked, "How long have you kept that disguise?"

The female smiled at him, and answered, "Quite a while now. I've been sneaking around Ninjago City like this. My name is Brooke."

She held her hand out, and he took it.

"You don't...steal do you? That is quite common here." he continued.

She giggled a bit, and answered, "No. I wouldn't."

Then Cole recovered, and asked, "Brooke, right? Where were you from?"

"That's secret."

Then Kai asked, "How did you learn Spinjitzu? Only the Masters of Spinjitzu know it."

She did a whirlwind, and then when it vanished, they saw that Kai was on the floor and she was lightly pressing her foot against him.

"You underestimate me? If I were you, I'd ask your teacher first." she replied, helping him up.

"Wait," Lloyd asked, "you know my uncle?"

"Sure do. And you're the Golden Ninja, aren't you?" she asked, eying him.

Then Cole introduced them, "I'm Cole, this is Kai, that's Lloyd, and the one who disarmed you is Zane."

"I know there's more than one of you. Where's the other one wearing blue?"

"He's at...just come with us."

"Look, that's nice, but I really should go. I only stopped by to challenge you, and—" she began, but they objected.

"If you come with us, we won't turn you over." Kai threatened.

"Fine. But...if any one of you tries to kill me, then I'll leave."

As they started walking back, Zane had been unable to stop looking at her. He asked, "Where did you get you're weaponry?"

She looked at him, answering, "You seem to be the most...smartest...of this group. I made it all."

"How?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. Just in case they can come as a threat."

"You really go far to protect your friends."

"Just saying. Tell me."

She simply gave him one arrow and let him examine it.

He looked closely at the detail. The material used to make the arrow was dark wood and...obsidian?!

"You shot one of my friends with this. Is it made with obsidian?" he asked, anger burning in his eyes.

She seemed to notice, and shook her head, answering, "It's a personal material that I made. It's practically harmless, unless I alter it to do harm. It's completely computerized, so I can generate them any way I want. It's just fashioned to intimidate others. The way I make them all look is dark wood with an obsidian tip. I never do harm to people. Unless they do it to me. You're lucky I used one that didn't do any damage."

"But...he was...he seemed weak. It had to do some amount of damage!"

"No, it didn't. It's computerized, remember? It only caused about one to five percent of a sting. Since I like your skills, I decided to do the minimum damage. Other than that, he wouldn't be bleeding."

He nodded, though he still couldn't trust her. Not yet anyways. He handed her the arrow, and them grabbed her bow.

"What is this material made of?"

"That is made of yew wood. That's hard to come by here on Ninjago. It's a longbow. I added a computer program to make it generate the arrows how I want them. I do that by using my mind. My mind can command the bow to do what type of arrow I want, how much damage can be created out of one hundred percent, and what effects it can cause such as stun or paralyzation. It's simple but complicated."

"Don't you use any other weapons?"

"Yes. A small dagger and a ninja sword. Just in case I run out of arrows."

"Can't you obtain infinite amounts of arrows?"

"What? Do you think I'm a computer that can have a whole bunch of arrows? No. I have to wait for them to regenerate slowly after I use them."

"You are...interesting. Perhaps one of the strangest girls I know. To have a computerized arrow linked to your mind."

He saw that she flipped behind him, and grabbed him, pressing a small dagger to his neck. He remained calm, as usual.

"Wait. Did you just..." she began, releasing him. She placed the dagger back into it's small sheath.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you the most interesting out of the rest of your friends?"

"I...let's go." He answered, taking her hand and dragging her with him.

**:D :) ;3 ~.~ :P**

"Who is this?" Nya asked, eying Brooke. Though she liked what she saw—another girl.

"Ah. So you have found her." Sensei added, walking up to them.

Jay examined Brooke, asking, "Why is she here?"

"I'm glad. Brooke is the ninja's name." Sensei answered.

To this, Nya, Jay, Zane, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were all in awe, exclaiming, "What?!"

"Yes, she's a ninja. I found her once before I created all of you. Just after the time I had defeated all of those from the Tower of Tears. Why do you think that when you fought her, she knew Spinjitzu? She is the Ninja of Water." Sensei added.

"But, Sensei, how would she...what weapon does she use?" Cole asked.

"What else? A bow and arrow, and a sword. Though we need to obtain her sword. Then we can defeat this scientist." he answered.

"Okay. _Where_ do we obtain her weapon?" Jay asked.

"That is simple, Jay. Though it would be a long and dangerous road. The area that holds her weapon is known as Ophelia's Fall, a waterfall world. Though I know the route, I have never been there. I only have the map. I suggest having her go with someone and start that journey. Brooke, why don't you choose who to go with you." Sensei answered again.

Brooke nodded, and answered, "The smartest one."

They all looked at Zane. He looked back to see each one of their expressions saying, "Protect her!"

He turned to Sensei Wu, and nodded.

"Very well. The journey begins at the Island of Mists. Once we set you both down, we will start looking for research on our possibly new threat. Hopefully, the mission you two are assigned has no trouble. And both of you shall work together efficiently and effectively. Now," he turned to Nya, "Nya, can you take the Bounty to the shores?"

"Aye aye, Sensei Wu!" she answered, smiling and running into the brigade.

Sensei made his way to the brigade, motioning for only Brooke to come along. She nodded. Then she turned to Jay, and whispered, "Sorry about your shoulder, and nice girlfriend." She walked away, smiling.

Only Jay noticed that his friends Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd, were ogling at the new girl's body.

"Oh? You guys are in _looove_?" he teased, letting out a low whistle.

They turned and shouted, "Jay!"

He laughed, and muttered, "Don't worry. It happens to the best of us!"

"As if!"

**~.o O_o ;) :D X3 o.~**

**A/N: I was tired when I wrote this, so it may seem a bit rushed and all. And that can partly explain why some of the synonyms for "said" are weird. Anyways, thanks for reading. :)**


	2. The Journey-Part I

**The Journey**

"Be safe!"

They waved goodbye to the ship, watching as it flew away from sight.

Brooke turned to Zane, and asked, "Should we get going?"

He nodded, watching her lead the way. He knew that keeping a watchful eye on her might be easy. At least now that she wasn't clad in all black. Now, she wore an ocean-blue ninja garb that had matched what the boys were wearing.

She sensed he was watching her every move. This made her actions hard to pick.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, though she mentally cursed herself for bad words choice.

He blushed, no reply coming.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" she asked, stopping and glaring at him. She hated her height and his as well. _Well, I'm short._

He stared at her, hesitating. "Why are you so short tempered?" he replied.

She stopped looking at him, blushing hard. She turned back and kept walking, changing the subject. "Come on. We need to find out where this sword's hidden."

He stopped her in her tracks as his hand grasped her arm, hard. His grasped tightened, and he forced her to look at him.

"You're starting to scare me." she added, her hard voice turning soft.

"Just answer me one thing. Why did you choose me as your partner?" he ordered.

She stared at him, blushing harder than ever. Never had she thought that he would ask her that. _For sure, he isn't stupid,_ she thought, looking away from him. His grasp on her arm didn't loosen. What could she tell him? She didn't want to admit that she had somewhat had a favor for him. And also, that reason sounded lame and stupid, as she thought. What excuse could she make?

"Well?" he asked.

She was loosing time to answer. She felt his grasp tighten to the point she was sure it would cut off her blood circulation. She looked back up at him, still blushing hard. Then she answered, "You could help me with any ancient runes we see." _Alright, that had to be the worse excuse you came up with your whole life,_ she thought.

He loosened his grip, letting his hand slide down her arm. He eyed her, wondering if he could at all trust her.

"Well," he muttered, giving in, "this island is very old, judging from the plants here. These aren't recognizable anywhere. Though if there was any sign of civilization, we could better prepare ourselves. We both don't know what lies on this island. All we can do is be prepared for what can attack us."

She stared at him, awed at how well he took in their precautions. She noticed that he was scanning the area mentally, as though he was taking note of everything he saw. Even she noticed he was taking note of what she had performed so far. She found soon enough that she had began to more than favor him. She began to admire him, becoming interested in how he spoke and how he was always on guard while they were walking. Even she had admired how he had defeated her in their first battle in Ninjago City.

"Look, I just don't trust you, and that's that." she stated, turning away from him, waiting for a response.

"Very well." he simply replied. _I can't let her get away. She may be our new ninja recruit, but still. I have to test her and see how well she would work. Cole, Kai, and Lloyd may not see through her yet, but I know she's hiding something. Something she believes is valuable that can't be shared.  
_"Hey, are you going to stand there and stare or what?" she shouted as she eyed him.  
_Right. I'm not alone. _"I'm coming. Just analyzing the area." he lied.

"Whatever you say!" she shouted. _He's so cute, and now, I sound like a weirdo who is going on an adventure with someone I hardly know my entire life, _she thought, blushing.

_I feel something I never felt before. It's hard to describe, but it feels as though all of my emotions are just...mixed. I feel happiness when I'm around her, and yet I feel...something else. So...why do I feel so attracted to her? _Zane thought, blushing.

_Why, _they both thought, _do I feel we're somehow meant to be?_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on for such a long time. It's hard to manage with so little time to write. So, this is part 1 of The Journey, and I hope you guys like it! :) And sorry if it seems so rushed. -_- It's late at night and I have to get some sleep, but I decided to post a chapter for you guys. Enjoy! ;)**


	3. The Journey-Part II

**The Journey-Part II**

"Can this get any worse?" Brooke muttered, more to herself than to Zane.

Any way, he had heard her, and asked, "What?"

"All of these...island savages. Where did they come from?"

"Well, they are native to this island, Brooke. From the carvings we passed by, I would estimate that these are the last of their kind. From the carvings, it said that the rest were hunted by animals, were cannibals and ate each other, or had suffered a disease from past explorers. I'm certain they wouldn't be desiring to fight us. They are summoned and ordered to do so. But by whom?"

"I'm not sure. And this is why I chose you to come with me. You're the smartest."

_Aaaand...that wasn't supposed to slip out, _she told herself, blushing hard.

_I see...,_ he thought, also blushing.

Neither of them spoke as they continued to set up camp for the night.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The two didn't speak at the small camp they had set up, which consisted only of a small fire as their source of light. Their conversation that day had ended up awkward, leaving the two speechless and unable to think of a subject to talk about. Finally, as the two were staring into the fire, one of them spoke.

"Of all the other ninja, I really want to know _why _you chose me." Zane stated, eying her. He hated himself for being unable to take his eyes off of her's. She was, as he thought, beautiful in every sort of way.

"I...y-you really want to know?" Brooke replied, blushing. She found that she could _never _control how much she blushed when she was around him. It was unlike her.

"Of course. If you don't wish to tell me, then that's—"

"I like you."

He paused, wondering if he misheard what she had said. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

She took a deep breath, and silently let it out. "I like you."

_As a partner, or...,_ he thought, accidentally saying it out loud.

"I—I...can we talk about something else?" she stuttered, thankful that the fire light had prevented him from noticing her blush.

"Alright. Then answer me this, Why were you going around Ninjago City as a threat?"

_I knew he would ask that sooner or later, _she complained mentally, answering, "That was how I had to live. I was forced to live like that, even though I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"You don't stop asking questions, do you?"

"I want to help you."

"I—wait, did you say you wanted to help me?"

"My bad."he whispered under his breath, thankful she didn't hear him.

"Okay. I'll answer. I had to live as a threat because I was abandoned as a child. My mother died when I was really young. My father didn't care to bring me into care. I was found and raised by a group of assassins. When I was nearly the age I currently am, they abandoned me as well. I never planned to hurt anyone, especially your friend Jay. I'm really sorry for that."

"You only need to apologize once. Don't worry. Why would anyone want to abandon you, though? It doesn't make any sense."

"That's what I'm hoping I would find out sooner. All I remember my mother telling me before she died was..."

"What?"

"Go find your brother."

Their conversation stopped once again. The only sounds that could be heard was the night wind blowing against the faint waterfalls in the distance and the crackling of the fire against the wood.

Zane remembered what Cole had told him once during a talk they had.

_**Flashback :D**_

_**"**__**I feel so...empty." Cole stated, eying the stars in the sky.**_

_**"**__**How so?" Zane replied, looking at him.**_

_**"**__**I mean...family-wise."**_

_**"**__**You have your father, don't you?"**_

_**"**__**Yeah, but it's not only that. I feel like I have some connection with someone else."**_

_**"**__**Your mother?"**_

_**"**__**My mother died when I was really young, so I don't think that's the case. I'm thinking...like a sister?"**_

_**"**__**Are you quite sure?"**_

_**"**__**I don't know. That's the thing. I **_**feel ****_like I have a sister, and she's somewhere out there in Ninjago. I just don't know where."_**

_**"**__**Alright, how would you describe her?"**_

_**"**__**This is from my memory. All I remember is that she has the same **_**exact ****_hair color as I do...coal-black. But she has blue eyes...ocean-blue eyes. That's all I remember of her."_**

_**"**__**Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"**_

_**"**__**No. I'm sure this was real. Though how I remember this...I don't know."**_

_**"**__**Maybe it isn't your sister. Maybe you remember how your mother looks."**_

_**"**__**Possibly."**_

_**End of Flashback XD**_

Then Zane asked, "Brooke, do you remember having a brother?"

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "A brother? I think so."

"Describe him for me, if you can."

"I remember he has my hair color, which is coal-black. A rare hair color, as a matter of fact. And I remember something between earth-green eyes or yellow eyes. I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright."

_Could this be Cole's sister? They tell me that they both have a sibling, who matches the same descriptions they give me, _he told himself mentally.

It was dark. It was estimated to be exactly midnight.

"Zane..." she murmured, looking at him.

He looked up. "Yes?"

She worked up her courage to say, "Thank you. For coming with me."

"You did choose me."

"No. Not only that. But...thank you for letting me talk with you. I haven't been able to do this at all with anyone recently."

He blushed, smiling. "Of course. It's my pleasure to help you."

She smiled, laying down.

"Goodnight, Brooke."

"Goodnight, Zane."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**A/N: Finally! :D Another chapter completed! :D Sorry if it's short, by the way. -_- I wrote this ****_really _****late at night, and posted this up. And if you see anything incorrect, such as spelling or grammar, please PM me! :D Also, I would ask for you guys to ****_please_**** send me an idea of how I should name that scientist in the story. Professor something...I forgot my character's own name...how embarassing. -_- BUT, it's late at night, so I cannot blame myself! XD Also, sorry for the really slow updates on this story! I don't plan on giving it up, it's just that high school has been slowing me down a lot lately. And I have two tests tomorrow, so...yeah. Hopefully you lovely readers understand! :) I'll see you all soon! Bye! :D**


End file.
